The Fic That Makes No Sense!
by Schubaltz
Summary: The title says it all. The only reason this fic is under "Zoids" is because the main character is from Zoids. Enjoy the stupidity!
1. Intro

I'm so bored that I decided to make a fic that makes no sense! No plot or anything! Heh, Heh. This'll be interesting...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Clone Wars, Sonic the Hedgehog, Barney, or basically anything else here.  
  
THE RANDOM FIC THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!! YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!  
  
Van Flyheit is sitting in a chair when all of a sudden:  
  
NINJAS: *Jump down from the ceiling and start singing scary ninja folksongs*  
  
VAN: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! NINJAS!!!  
  
NARRATOR: Yes, I just said that.  
  
OBI-WAN-KENOBI: Who are you, strange voice from above?  
  
NARRATOR: I'm the narrator.  
  
VAN: Who the heck are you, stupid bearded man?  
  
NINJAS: GINSENG TEA!!  
  
CLONE TROOPER #1: Ginseng Tea does wonders for my skin!  
  
OBI-WAN: You don't put it on your skin, you nimrod!  
  
VAN: What's going on here?!?   
  
CLONE TROOPER #2: We're clone troopers led by General Kenobi!  
  
CLONE TROOPER #1: And I love herbal tea too!  
  
NINJAS: Aren't those two teas the same?  
  
OBI-WAN: No way! Ginseng tea is Japanese or something...  
  
VAN: *Starts singing, for some reason* I love youuuuu, a bushel and a peck! A bu-  
  
SONIC: Cut it out!  
  
CLONE TROOPER #4: Who are you, strange blue creature?  
  
VAN: Wait, what happened to clone trooper #3?  
  
CLONE TROOPER#2: He's using the little duplicate's room.  
  
NINJAS: *Start singing more folksongs*   
  
SONIC: NO MORE SINGING!!!  
  
BARNEY: I think It's a hedgehog.  
  
OBI-WAN: Of course he is, you bloated lizard!  
  
NINJAS: La La La La, my numchucks cracked, my numchucks cracked, my numchucks cracked...  
  
SONIC: I'm serious! STOP SINGING!!!  
  
VAN: Awww, he's so cute! Dad, can I keep the creepy blue hedgehog?  
  
OBI-WAN: Only if you take this purple dinosaur to the prom.  
  
CLONE TROOPER #5: OOH! Pick me instead!  
  
OBI-WAN: You see, son? This is a wanted dino!  
  
NINJAS: *Still singing* There was a person, had a sword, who cut off lots of people's-  
  
BARNEY: HEY! Don't go there! Just be a friend!  
  
CLONE TROOPER #5: *Sobbing* Nobody loves me...  
  
VAN: I love you!  
  
OBI-WAN: Oh, no you don't! You have an obligation to Barney!  
  
VAN: Then I'll dump Barney!  
  
NINJAS: *Singing in chorus line* He'll duuuump Barney, yes he'll duuuuuuuuuump Barney, and he'll-  
  
SONIC: *Turning very red* Cut....It...Out!  
  
VAN: Awww...It's okay, little blue thing! Don't cry!  
  
OBI-WAN: VAN! It's time you made your decision! It's either Sonic or Clone Trooper #5!  
  
NARRATOR: Van stammers, trying to decide. Alas, he is torn between his two greatest loves, Sonic the Hedgehog and Clone Trooper #5! Which one will he choose? Find out next time!  
  
NINJAS: *Singing finale* Fiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnndddd......Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuttttt.....................Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxttttttttttt tttttttttttttttiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!  
  
Well, that proved to be confusing. I don't know if anyone will review this, but if you do, please find it in your hearts to tell Van who his true love will be- Sonic or trooper#5? Hey, that WAS fun! 


	2. The stupidity continues!

Hey, cool! Someone actually reviewed this, so that means that I'm making ch.2! Just to answer questions, this fic has NO PLOT. Ok, maybe a little plot, but the whole point is that it ISN'T SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE!!!!!......Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, Clone Wars, Sonic the Hedgehog, Barney, or basically anything else here.  
  
THE RANDOM FIC THAT MAKES NO SENSE!!! YAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!  
  
NARRATOR: Van is very sad. He hasn't loved anything as much as Sonic and Clone Trooper#5 since he found his love for papayas. And Now Obi-Wan is forcing him to choose....alas! Van cannot decide! He-  
  
OBI-WAN: Oh, shut up.  
  
NARRATOR: Make me!  
  
OBI-WAN: Oh, what was that? You wanna go, huh?  
  
NARRATOR: Yeah, I wanna fight! You wanna go too?  
  
OBI-WAN: Yeah, I'll see YOU outside.  
  
NARRATOR: Outside? Let's go NOW!  
  
OBI-WAN: Yeah, let's go!............  
  
NARRATOR: Hee Hee...  
  
OBI-WAN: What?  
  
NARRATOR: I'm the narrator, therefore I'm invisible. Ha Ha!  
  
VAN: Um, sorry to interrupt, but isn't this story about me?  
  
OBI-WAN: Oh, you wanna go too? Clone troopers! Attack!  
  
.............................................................................................  
  
NARRATOR: All of Obi-Wan's clone troopers except trooper#5 have left because they got bored.  
  
OBI-WAN: WHAT?!?  
  
VAN: Actually, it looks like the only people still here are Me, Obi-Wan, the Narrator, Trooper#5, and Sonic.  
  
NINJAS: *Singing very loudly* Don't forget uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuussssssssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
OBI-WAN: -_-....How could we POSSIBLY forget you....  
  
VAN: *Yawning* Alright, I'm going to sleep...see you guys later.  
  
NINJAS: Don't gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, we want you to staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy, we-  
  
SONIC: THAT'S IT!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR SINGING!!!!  
  
NARRATOR: Just when Sonic is about to eat the ninjas, five figures appear in a blast of smoke.  
  
VAN: Who are you?  
  
NARRATOR: They are....characters that almost nobody reading this fic can identify except for the friends of the author! The cast of JEM'S PSYCHOPATHIC ANIME TALK SHOW!!!!  
  
TROOPER#5: Who?  
  
NARRATOR: I told you that you wouldn't know who they are.  
  
?????: Allow us to introduce ourselves.....If you don't, I'll have to blow you up with this large sub-atomic nuclear rifle.  
  
VAN: GASP! Not the large sub-atomic nuclear rifle!  
  
?????: Yes! The large sub-atomic nuclear rifle!  
  
OBI-WAN: You mean the large sub-atomic nuclear rifle?!?  
  
?????: Yes, I mean the large sub-atomic nuclear rifle.  
  
SONIC: What?! The large sub-atomic nuclear rifle?!  
  
?????: *Eye twitching rapidly* YES! THE LARGE SUB-ATOMIC NUCLEAR RIFLE! GET OVER IT!!! *Starting to calm down* Ok...Now we'll introduce ourselves!  
  
NARRATOR: ????? and the other four figures jump into the light.  
  
?????: I am Jem the insane host of my psychopathic talk show!  
  
????: I am Kev, almost as insane co-host of the show!  
  
???: I am Spike, Jem's half demon evil padawan!  
  
??: I AM MO, THE STRANGE LOOKING ROBOT.  
  
?:......................................................................................................................I'm John. I make guns.  
  
COMPLETE PSYCHO CAST: We are.......a bunch of crazy people! *Strike Ginyu Force pose*  
  
GINYU FORCE: Stop taking our poses!  
  
PSYCHO CAST: What? You wanna go?  
  
GINYU FORCE: Yeah! Let's take this out into the parking lot!  
  
NARRATOR: Both groups walk outside and start beating each other up.  
  
VAN: Ummmm....Ok. That was interesting.  
  
OBI-WAN: Yes. *Turns to face Van* Now is the time, Van! You must choose....Sonic or Trooper#5.  
  
Told you it wouldn't make sense or have any noticeable plot. But it was fun to write! 


End file.
